Jeong Jeongs leerling
by mariekeverhalen
Summary: Fleeing for the past Jeong Jeong takes care for the little Azelia, a young girl who's parents been killed by Zhao. He teach Azelia how to life with the burning curse called firebending, but the girl doens't believe him. She leaves after four years to find new, friendly ways of firebending. Future and past conflict when they're trying to find out what fire mean for them.
1. Prolugue

JJl, proloog 2

Vuur. Ja, dat was vuur. Jeong Jeong keek naar de jonge boerendochter die vrolijk om haar ouders dansten op de maat van moeders zang. Soms stuurde ze vuur. Krachtige stralen reikten dan speels naar de lichte zomerhemel toe. Sterk vuurstuurdertje was het. Het leger zou graag een massamoordenaar van haar willen maken alhoewel de Vuurnatie de term generaal prefereerde boven massamoordenaar.

Maar het was de zesenvijftig jarige Deserteur niet om het boerengezin te doen. Verstopt in de schaduwen van het donkere bos om de boerderij heen wachtte hij op een van zijn gezellen. Chey om precies te zijn, net als hij een gedeserteerde militair. De gezel had werk kunnen vinden op deze kleine boerderij en betaalde hem uit in natura. Sinds lange tijd kwam er weer eens letterlijk brood op de plank. Hoewel Jeong Jeong geen enkel geluid wilde maken voelde hij zijn maag rommelen. Hij hoopte dat de moeder een beetje goed brood kon bakken.

Een gebruinde man met bruin, wild haar en gekleed in een donkere, korte mantel met daaronder bedelaarskleren kwam het huis uitlopen. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Chey. Eindelijk.

'Zaffon, ik ben klaar met onkruid wieden. Had je verder nog iets voor me te doen?' vroeg Chey. De boer schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee, niet voor vandaag. Ik zie je morgen wel weer. Alira heeft het eten voor je ingepakt en op de keukentafel gelegd,' antwoordde Zaffon. Chey zei het gezin goedendag. Jeong Jeong bleef zitten wachten tot de gezel zijn schuilplaats passeerde en jaagde hem toen de stuipen op het lijf door plotseling tevoorschijn te komen.

'Meester!' riep de man met een hand op zijn hart. 'U wordt nog eens mijn dood.'

'Het zou tijd worden,' zei Jeong Jeong alleen maar. 'Wat heb je meegekregen?'

De gezel opende de zak. Zijn ogen begonnen te stralen.

'Genoeg lekkers in ieder geval. Zelfs vuurvlokken. Fijn dat dat festival er is. Hebben we sinds lange tijd weer voedsel uit de Vuurnatie,' zei Chey.

'Of ik daar op zit te wachten,' zuchtte de Deserteur. Chey haalde zijn schouders op. Een wildeman kwam op hun aflopen. Een rieten hoed, een groene rok en een gebruinde huid. In de bewoonde wereld zouden dit soort personen direct opvallen. Hier in de bossen waren ze praktisch onzichtbaar. Het was de ijzeren punt van zijn speer die glansde in het zonlicht.

'Hé, Lin Yee!' begroette Chey de man. 'Net op tijd voor het eten.'

'Nog nieuws?' vroeg Jeong Jeong de man. De Lin Yee schudde zijn hoofd.

'Enkel nog maar geruchten die mijn broeders nog aan het uitpluizen zijn. We zullen u het direct laten weten wanneer we feiten hebben, meester.'

'Vertel me deze geruchten maar tijdens het eten,' gebood Jeong Jeong. Ze liepen terug naar het kamp toe. Het lag een eindje van het koloniestadje af aan de rivier. Er stonden vier gebouwtjes verspreid over een open plek tussen het dichte bos. Jeong Jeong hoopte dat ze hier tenminste tijdens de winter zouden kunnen blijven. Hoewel het pas zomer was, waren ze al begonnen met een wintervoorraad aan te leggen. Daarbij had hij hier wat meer ruimte voor zichzelf in het gebouwtje dat op een zandafzetting net in de rivier lag. De twee andere gebouwen waren voor zijn mannen bedoeld.

Maar een kantine hadden ze niet. Ze gingen simpelweg in het midden van de open plek zitten op het kruispunt van de paden tussen de gebouwen. Chey spreidde het eten uit op de zak. Brood, twee appels, vuurvlokken en wat rijst. Meer Lin Yee's kwamen tevoorschijn, gingen om de drie mannen heen zitten en wachtten op hun deel van het voedsel. Het eten werd verdeeld over de drie mannen in het midden. Jeong Jeong en Chey kregen een gelijke helft en de Lin Yee kreeg het grootste deel dat hij telkens weer opbrak tot elke Lin Yee een klein stukje had. Het was lang geleden dat ze goed voedsel hadden gehad en het kostte de Deserteur de grootste moeite om niet alles in één keer naar binnen te schrokken. Desalniettemin was hij na vijf happen al klaar, want veel eten was het niet.

'Wat zijn de geruchten?' vroeg Jeong Jeong de Lin Yee tegenover hem.

'De Avatar komt deze richting op en hij wordt achtervolgd door admiraal Zhao,' zei de Lin Yee.

'Is dat…?'

'Uw oude leerling, ja. Hij is gepromoveerd tot admiraal een tijdje terug. De Avatar is op weg naar de Noordpool om watersturing te leren,' vertelde de Lin Yee.

'Een kwartiertje terug waren dit nog geruchten,' zei Jeong Jeong.

'De Lin Yee's werken hard, meester,' zei de man met een glimlach.

'Als jullie net zo makkelijk aan geld kwamen als aan informatie hoefden we ons nergens meer zorgen om te maken,' zei de Deserteur met een spaarzame glimlach.

'We verwachten dat de Avatar hier in de buurt landt. We hebben gekeken welke afstanden hij met zijn luchtbizon aflegt voor het dier aan rust toe is. Dat zal waarschijnlijk iets ten noorden van de stad zijn,' ging de Lin Yee verder.

'Zelfs na drie jaar raak ik niet aan het feit gewend dat jullie alles weten en overal opduiken. Wat zijn jullie? Geesten? Hoe houden jullie het al twintig jaar met elkaar uit?' zei Chey. De Lin Yee's en Jeong Jeong zonden de man een geïrriteerde blik toe.

'Luister mannen, ik wil niets te maken hebben met de Avatar. Zorg dat die jongen hier weg blijft. Nu de Vuurnatie ook hier die gezocht-posters heeft opgehangen is het wonder dat Chey werk heeft te vinden. Ik wil hier nog zeker tot na de winter blijven,' zei de Deserteur.

'Natuurlijk, meester,' antwoordde de Lin Yee's gehoorzaam.

'U kunt de Avatar ook vuursturen leren in plaats hem te negeren,' opperde Chey.

'Wat?' vroeg Jeong Jeong met een donkere ondertoon.

'U bent een krachtige vuurstuurder die niet aan de kant van de Vuurnatie staat. Het zal uw reputatie zeker goeddoen,' zei de gezel.

'Nee,' zei Jeong Jeong kortaf. 'Chey, bemoei je niet met zaken waar je niets van begrijpt. De Avatar komt hier niet. Begrepen?'

'Ja, meester,' mompelde Chey.

Jeong Jeong stond op, liet zijn mensen voor wat ze waren en ging naar zijn hut toe. In een reflex liet hij de kaarsen in de hut ontbranden. Zuchtend ging hij op de kale grond zitten en ademde een keer diep in en uit. Hij had geen zin in meditatie, maar het moest. Discipline. Discipline was belangrijk voor een vuurstuurder, maar daarmee kreeg de oude deserteur niet meer zin in deze dagelijkse routine. De grond was koud en de wind die door de kieren woei was guur. Aan het einde van de sessie zou hij waarschijnlijk stijf als een plank zijn en een paar koppen thee nodig hebben om weer op te warmen, ware het niet dat ze op het moment geen thee meer hadden.

De Deserteur mopperde nog wat voor hij maar begon met mediteren.

Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Ontspan. Vergeet al het bloed aan je handen. Gewoon ontspannen. Adem in. Adem uit. Richt je gedachten op het vuur. Adem in. Adem uit. Richt je gedachten op het middel waarmee je talloze mensenlevens hebt genomen. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Laat je niet afleiden door je omgeving. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit. Bedenk niet dat deze hut nog erger is dan de cellen waar je krijgsgevangenen in stopten voor je ze hun leven zou eindigen. Ontspan. Adem in. Adem uit.

Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Dit ging niet werken. Hij stond op, liep de hut uit en ging een eindje lopen. Hij had een andere meditatieplek nodig. De berg een eindje verderop zou wel werken. Jeong Jeong klom handig naar de top toe, ging zitten en probeerde nogmaals te mediteren. Ditmaal met meer succes. De wind nam zijn herinneringen mee, de zon brandde zachtjes op zijn hoofd en er was niemand in de buurt. Jeong Jeong zuchtte dankbaar. Zonder meditatie, zonder discipline zou hij de prooi van zijn vuur worden.

Het was al laat in de avond toen Jeong Jeong terug liep naar het kamp. Het was het vuurwerk dat hem had gewekt uit zijn meditatie. Vuurwerk en commotie in de stad. Zoekend naar de bron van onraad zag Jeong Jeong een luchtbizon van de stad wegvliegen. In het maanlicht zag hij vier mensen op het reusachtige dier zitten. Dat hoorde er maar drie te zijn. De Lin Yee's hadden Jeong Jeong eerder verteld over de Avatar en zijn twee reisgenoten. De laatste man moest Chey wel zijn. De man was te eigenwijs om gewoon eens een keer iets van zijn meester aan te nemen. Jeong Jeong klom

naar beneden toe. Hier moest hij het fijne van weten.

'Lin Yee!' riep de Deserteur. Direct verscheen een van de mannen. 'Chey heeft het weer verprutst. Breng hem naar het kamp toe, dan kan ik hem de wind van voren geven,' zei Jeong Jeong.

'En de Avatar en zijn vrienden?' vroeg de Lin Yee. Jeong Jeong wreef door zijn gezicht.

'Neem ze maar mee. Ze kunnen vannacht hier slapen. Morgenochtend moeten ze direct vertrekken. En neem ze over de noordelijke route mee naar het kamp, dan kan ik jullie volgen. Ik wil zien wie de Avatar is.'

'Dat hoeft niet, meester. De Lin Yee's kunnen u alles vertellen,' zei de man.

'Alleen een dwaas vertrouwt volledig op andere, Lin Yee. Ik wil het zelf zien,' zei Jeong Jeong. De twee mannen doorkruisten geruisloos het bos tot ze terug in het kamp waren. Een aantal Lin Yee's verdwenen in de bossen, terwijl Jeong Jeong voor zijn hut wachtte op hun terugkomst. Lang hoefde hij niet te wachten. Verstopt in de duisternis van de nacht kon hij zien hoe zijn gezellen en de gasten het in maanlicht badende kamp binnenkwamen.

Een jongen. De Avatar was nog maar een jongen. Speels, kinds. Lichte, verende stappen als een luchtmeester, maar Jeong Jeong keek en wat hij zag beviel hem niet. Iemand die met aarde zou werken had iets gewichtigs, iets stevigs. Waterstuurders hadden een zekere charme en tact die doorsijpelde in hun soepele bewegingen. Vuurstuurders waren net als de luchtstuurders bewegelijk, maar hadden kracht en niet iets bovenaars zoals luchtstuurders dat wel hadden. Jeong Jeong had nooit een levende Avatar gezien, hoewel hij lang geleden op school had geleerd over Roku, maar het was de houding, de blik, alles wat de jongen uitstraalden was zo overduidelijk kinds dat Jeong Jeong genoeg gezien had. In de tocht naar het kamp had de Deserteur zich nog afgevraagd of hij de Avatar inderdaad geen les zou kunnen geven, zoals Chey had geopperd, maar met dit kind kon hij niets beginnen. Dit zou voorbij zijn voor het zou beginnen. Jeong Jeong ging zijn hut in, wachtend op de komst van Chey.

Jeong Jeong keek de Avatar na toen hij de hut verliet. De Deserteur schudde zijn hoofd. Waarin was hij nu weer verzeild geraakt? Dadelijk moest hij mee naar de Noordpool en de andere naties om de jongen te helpen een volwaardige Avatar te worden. Hoewel Jeong Jeong het gevoel had niet veel dieper te kunnen zinken, voelde hij er niet veel voor om de wereld over te reizen op de rug van een luchtbizon. De Deserteur ging liggen waar hij zat en sloot zijn ogen. De warmte van de kaarsen verdroeg de ergste kou en voor hij het wist sliep hij.

Een aantal uren later lag de Deserteur rillend met open ogen naar het dak te staren. Ontwaakt door de geroutineerde nachtmerrie waarin hij herinnerd werd aan de gruwelijkheden van de Vuurnatie besefte hij pas hoe koud hij het werkelijk had. Het was echt koud in de hut, zeker voor een zomeravond. De Deserteur stond op en strekte zijn spieren. Het stonk in de hut naar modder en kaarsvet. Jeong Jeong liep naar buiten toe. Het zou niet lang duren voor het weer dag zou zijn. De eerste zonnestralen vielen al over de horizon heen. Jeong Jeong liep naar de hut toe waar Chey en de kinderen sliepen.

'Chey, wakker worden,' fluisterde de Deserteur, omdat hij de kinderen nog niet wakker wilde maken. Geen reactie. Een por in Cheys zij had meer effect.

'Wat is er?' vroeg de gezel slaperig.

'Die boer zit op je te wachten,' zei Jeong Jeong. Chey ging overeind zitten en wreef door zijn gezicht heen. Chey knikte, stond op en liep de hut uit. Jeong Jeong liep ook naar buiten toe, naar de rivier toe en spatte water in zijn gezicht om wakker te worden. Hij zag zijn spiegelbeeld in de rivier. De twee littekens bij zijn rechteroog tekenden hem voor het leven. De oorzaak was een uithaal van een gordeltijger. In de tijd dat Jeong Jeong nog onder de Vuurheers vaandel had gediend waren hij en zijn soldaten in de val gelokt door aardstuurders. Die drie uur opgesloten met vijftig bloeddorstige gordeltijgers tegen twintig soldaten in een donker hol waren een van de ergste momenten in zijn leven geweest en zelfs na al die jaren was de Deserteur niet gewend aan de littekens.

Het gewend raken aan littekens kon hij sowieso niet. Telkens opnieuw merkte hij het bij zichzelf en andere op ook al kenden hij de personen al jaren.

Jeong Jeong ging terug naar de bergtop waar hij mediteerde tot hij wist dat de kinderen wakker

zouden zijn en hij kon beginnen met de lessen. Maar zoals Jeong Jeong al had voorzien was het nog te vroeg om de jongen vuur te leren sturen. Roku kon hoog en laag springen, maar de vorige Avatar moest in de Geestenwereld toch wel door hebben dat dit niet ging werken. Het was dat Jeong Jeong de nacht er voor totaal verrast was door Roku's verschijning, maar de volgende keer zou de dode Avatar gewoon zijn boeltje mogen pakken en terug moeten gaan naar de Geestenwereld.

Jeong Jeong dacht niet graag aan het verleden terug. Aang vertellen hoe hij eerder al had gefaald als mentor deed dan ook pijn.

Jeong Jeong had gezien dat Aang werkelijk had geluisterd en had hem vuur toevertrouwt. De Lin Yee's hadden hem gestoord toen er problemen kwamen. Enkele van hun broeders hadden Vuurnatieschepen aangevallen toen ze dichtbij het kamp waren gekomen. Behalve een paar lichtgewonden en schade aan het woud waren de Lin Yee's er niet in geslaagd de Vuurnatie zo snel te stoppen. Jeong Jeong was met de Lin Yee's meegerend en had Zhao gezien. Wetend dat dit niet het goede moment was voor een krachtmeting tussen mentor en leerling was de Deserteur teruggerend naar het kamp waar ze hun spullen gingen verzamelen om te vluchten. Tegen die tijd had Aang Katara al verbrandt. Jeong Jeong had twee seconde nodig om te zien wat er aan de hand was voor hij de kinderen wegstuurde. Zelfs ging hij achter Katara aan om haar te kalmeren, maar zag daar hoe ze haar helende krachten de wonden lieten verdwijnen.

'Jij hebt genezende krachten. De grote meesters van de Waterstam hebben deze gave soms,' zei Jeong Jeong. Zijn hart, of wat er van over was, kromp in zijn borstkas. Kanuq. 'Was ik maar zo gezegend als jij. Bevrijd van deze vorige vloek.'

'Maar u bent een groot meester. U heeft ongekende krachten,' zei Katara met een verbaasde blik.

'Water brengt heling en leven, maar vuur brengt alleen verwoesting en pijn. Het dwingt hen belast met deze kracht te lopen op de dunne lijn tussen menselijkheid en barbaarsheid. Uiteindelijk verscheurd het ons.' Daarbij had de vuurmeester de jonge waterstuurder niet kunnen aankijken. Ze was nog te jong om echt te begrijpen hoeveel pijn vuur kon doen. Haar moeder verliezen aan een vuurstuurder was nog maar het begin en de Deserteur hoopte dat het ook het enige zou zijn wat vuur haar ooit aan zou doen.

Zhao's aanval verraste Jeong Jeong helemaal niets. Daargelaten dat hij in zijn ooghoek de rook uit de scheepsschoorstenen al had gezien zouden de eerste twee schotten slechts waarschuwingen zijn. De derde wist hij te blokkeren met de verdedigingstechnieken die hij alleen machtig was. Met enig gevoel voor drama stuurde hij Katara weg met de boodschap de plek te verlaten en niet terug te komen. De rivier afsluitend met een muur van vuur probeerde de Deserteur tijd te winnen voor de Lin Yee's. Ze hadden tijd nodig om het kamp te ontruimen, het voedsel te verbergen, maar geweld zou niet het antwoord zijn. Staande tegenover zijn oude leerling en diens ondergeschikten vroeg Jeong Jeong zich af waar dit toe zou leiden.

'Probeer hem niet te bevechten. Je maakt geen kans,' waarschuwde Jeong Jeong Zhao, meer hopend dat hij een krachtmeting kon voorkomen dan dat hij vertrouwde op het talent van de jongen.

'Ha, ik denk dat ik een kind wel aan kan,' spotte Zhao. Die zelfvoldane blik was dus nog niet van zijn gezicht verdwenen.

'Vergis je niet in zijn enorme talent,' zei Jeong Jeong. Hij keek weg. Het talent om te kunnen kiezen welk element je wilt sturen.

'Hmm,' gromde Zhao.

'Jeong Jeong!' riep Aang.

'Oké. Mannen, grijp die deserteur,' beval Zhao. Behoedzaam deed Jeong Jeong een paar stappen naar achteren toen de soldaten hem omsingelden. Jeong Jeong glimlachte. Zhao zou beter moeten weten. Zhao zou veel beter moeten weten. In een soepele beweging ontstond er een draaikolk van vuur waarin de Deserteur wist te verdwijnen voor zijn vijanden. Afgeleid door het levende element hadden de soldaten niet door dat Jeong Jeong inmiddels in volle vaart het bos in was gerend. De Lin Yee's kwamen tevoorschijn.

'Meester, u bent ongedeerd.'

'Ja, maar onze schuilplaats zijn we kwijt,' zei Jeong Jeong zonder vaart te minderen. In de verte kon hij de soldaten dichterbij horen komen. 'Het voedsel?'

'Veilig.'

'Chey?'

'Op de boerderij. Hij weet nog van niets. Meester, pas op!' De Lin Yee trok hem opzij toen een straal vuur hun kant op kan. Jeong Jeong gooide er een straal tegenaan en de sintels doofden voor ze het gebladerde zouden raken.

'Eerst de soldaten afschudden. Daarna Chey ophalen,' beval de Deserteur. De Lin Yee's knikten. Ze renden door het bos heen, sprongen over struiken, doken achter stenen, klommen in bomen.

Ja, ze waren weer op de vlucht voor de Vuurnatie.

5


	2. Chapter 1: Trapped

Hoofdstuk 1 (herschreven)

Chey had de dag op de boerderij gewerkt. Hij had samen met Zaffon dieren geslacht die op de tweede dag van het festival gegeten zouden worden alleen was tegen het einde van de middag het heft van het mes gescheurd.

'Bliksem,' vloekte de boer toen hij met het onbruikbare mes in zijn hand stond. 'Dit zijn de enige twee messen die ik heb.'

'Ik heb er thuis nog wel een,' zei Chey. 'Het ding is alleen bot.'

'Wil je hem gaan halen, Chey?' vroeg Zaffon. 'Ik kan hem hier wel slijpen met de slijpstaaf.'

'Is goed. Ben dadelijk terug.'

Chey was naar het kamp teruggelopen. Het was rustig in het bos. Erg rustig. Zelfs de vogeltjes floten niet. Zelfs in het kamp was er geen hond te bekennen.

'Hé, waar is iedereen?' riep Chey. Geen reactie. 'Erg leuk jongens.'

Chey zuchtte en liep naar zijn hut toe. Het mes lag begraven onder het zand. Die vervelende Lin Yee's wilde nog wel eens zijn spullen lenen zonder het hem te vertellen. Hij zag zijn tas met explosieve ook niet in de hut liggen, maar daar zou hij ze later wel op aanspreken. Chey spoedde zich terug naar de boerderij. De geur van het avondeten woei hem al tegemoet toen hij de boerderij tussen de bomen kon zien. Hij liep naar de stal toe waar Zaffon nog steeds bezig was met de dieren schoon te maken.

'Ah, Chey, dat was snel,' begroette de boer hem. 'Wil je mee-eten? Dan kunnen we daarna weer verder gaan.'

'Nee, ik eet niet mee. Mijn meester en mijn vrienden hebben ook geen warme avondmaaltijd, dus het zou niet eerlijk zijn om wel te mogen eten en zij niet.'

'Je hebt hard gewerkt vandaag. Je kan wel wat rijst gebruiken lijkt me,' zei Zaffon. Chey schudde zijn hoofd.

'Sorry, Zaffon. Ik geloof werkelijk dat Alira goed kan koken, maar ik ga wel mijn mes slijpen, terwijl jullie eten,' zei Chey. Zaffon knikte begrijpend. Ze liepen naar het woongedeelte toe waar Alira net het eten op tafel zette. Het boerenmeisje zat in de hoek van de keuken op een krukje en staarde geconcentreerd naar de kaars op de tafel. Een handbeweging die Chey kende van zijn meester zou de kaars moeten doen ontvlammen, maar er gebeurde niets.

'Wat ben je aan het doen, Azelia?' vroeg Zaffon vriendelijk.

'Ik probeer de kaars aan te steken, maar het lukt niet,' zei het meisje. 'Papa, je staat in de weg.'

Zaffon lachte en stapte opzij zodat hij niet langer tussen zijn dochter en de kaars stond.

'Misschien kan je kaarsen ook niet van zo'n grote afstand aansteken,' zei Zaffon.

'Moet kunnen. Ik heb mijn meester het vaak genoeg zien doen,' zei Chey.

'Echt waar? Ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen verstand van vuursturing,' zei Zaffon.

'Azelia is de enige stuurder in de familie, dus ik begrijp ook niet hoe ons kleine meisje aan die gave komt,' zei Alira. 'Maar we gaan eten.'

'Lekker, kalkoeneend!' zei het meisje. Ze sprong van het krukje af en ging aan tafel zitten. Zaffon gaf Chey de slijpstaaf aan en ging naast zijn dochter zitten. Alira zette de dampende schaal op tafel neer. Chey voelde zijn maag rommelen, zuchtte een keer en ging toen op het krukje zijn mes zitten slijpen. Gebraden kalkoeneend. Het moet minstens drie jaar geleden geweest zijn dat hij dat voor de laatste keer had gehad en de geesten wisten hoe dol hij daarop was.

'Alira, wil jij een stuk voor Chey inpakken? Dan kan hij dat thuis delen,' vroeg Zaffon. Chey keek de boer dankbaar aan.

'Denk je dat je nog lang werk voor me hebt, Zaffon?'

'Ik weet het niet, Chey. We willen weer terug naar onze familie in de Vuurnatie. Daarbij zijn hier geen goede leraren die Azelia kunnen leren vuursturen, maar dat kost veel geld,' antwoordde de boer.

'We zijn al maanden aan het sparen. In de lente willen we verhuizen, maar we kunnen je hulp de komende tijd nog goed gebruiken,' zei Alira.

'Dat is fijn om te horen,' zei Chey. De maaltijd werd met veel gezelligheid genuttigd. Toen de borden leeg waren, was Chey ook klaar met het slijpen van zijn mes. Terwijl Alira en Zaffon eerst de afwas gingen doen en Azelia bleef oefenen op het aansteken van de kaars, liep Chey terug naar de stal om daar verder met zijn werk te gaan. Hij was nog geen twintig minuten bezig toen hij plotseling zag dat er iets vreselijks mis was. In het vale licht van de maan zag hij Vuurnatiesoldaten het huis omsingelen. Chey wist ongezien het bos te bereiken. Hij moest zijn meester waarschuwen. Ze moesten hier weg!

Bliksems, die soldaten waren goed. Jeong Jeong en de Lin Yee's konden ze maar niet afschudden. Zhao had het gebied af laten zetten. Nu wisten Jeong Jeongs gezellen hoe ze weg moesten komen, maar noch Jeong Jeong, noch Chey kende de route die de groene mannen wilden gebruiken. En ze hadden het duister nodig. Tot een uur na zonsondergang zouden ze de soldaten bezig moeten houden. Het werd een verstopspel van meerdere uren en rare toeren uithalen. Het was niet de eerste keer die dag dat Jeong Jeong snel aan een tak moest gaan hangen een meter boven de soldaten en hoopte dat ze niet naar boven zouden kijken. Toen de soldaten weg waren werd Jeong Jeong de boom ingetrokken door een Lin Yee.

'Wij moeten de weg gereedmaken zolang er nog daglicht is. Wanneer het donker is, kunnen wij Zhao's mannen gemakkelijk passeren,' zei de Lin Yee.

'Ik ga Chey wel halen op de boerderij. Waar moeten we naartoe komen?'

'De vogelbekbeergrot. Meester, wij zullen niet dicht in de buurt zijn als u onze hulp nodig hebt,' zei de Lin Yee.

'Ik red mezelf wel, Lin Yee. Ik heb mijn vuursturing nog,' zei Jeong Jeong. Ze klommen uit de boom en gingen ieder een andere kant op. Jeong Jeong rende naar de boerderij toe, maar stuitte onderweg ongelukkigerwijs op een paar soldaten. Ze lieten hem geen andere keus dan ze met vuursturing uit te schakelen, maar het zou niet lang duren voor de andere soldaten hun bewusteloze kameraden zouden vinden. Gewoon rustig blijven ademen, kalm blijven en verder geen sporen achterlaten. Jeong Jeong verschuilde zich achter een rotsblok om even uit te rusten. Hij was de jongste niet meer, maar met enig genoegen bedacht hij dat hij nog altijd sneller was dan de soldaten. Hij hijgde.

Toen hij weer een beetje op adem was gekomen vervolgde hij zijn weg naar de boerderij. Zachtjes vloekend stond hij aan de rand van de open plek naar het gebouw te kijken. De boerderij stond op een open plek. Geen mogelijkheid om er ongezien binnen te komen. Jeong Jeong kon in de verte de vuren van de soldaten zien. De Deserteur moest het er maar op gokken dat hij snel genoeg was om de voordeur te bereiken zonder gezien te worden. Een snelle sprint, deur gelukkig niet op slot – die pech had hij soms – en snel naar binnen glippen.

Snel sloot Jeong Jeong de deur achter zich. Vermoeid leunde hij tegen het hout aan. Hij zag het boerengezin hem verbaasd aankijken.

'Jij bent die deserteur die gezocht wordt,' zei Alira krijtwit. Jeong Jeong knikte.

'Waar is Chey?'

'In de stal,' zei Zaffon. Hij ging beschermend voor zijn vrouw en dochter staan.

'Dank je,' zei Jeong Jeong. Hij liep de keuken door om via de achterdeur naar de stal te kunnen.

'Als de admiraal naar me vraagt, vertel dan gewoon de waarheid,' zei de Deserteur voor hij de achterdeur open deed.

'Geen zorgen. Doen we,' zei Zaffon sarcastisch. Jeong Jeong deed de achterdeur open en keek direct in het grijnzende gezicht van Zhao. Jeong Jeong wilde de deur weer dicht smijten, maar Zhao duwde de man hardhandig op de grond.

'Wat een haast, oude man,' zei Zhao spottend. Jeong Jeong krabbelde overeind. Hij wilde naar Zhao uithalen, maar Zaffon pakte zijn pols beet en draaide zijn arm op zijn rug. Iets verder dan nodig was keek Jeong Jeong de boer stomverbaasd aan. Hij probeerde zich los te wurmen, maar hij kon niets uithalen zonder de man ernstig leed aan te doen.

'U zocht deze man, admiraal?' zei Zaffon. De angst was van zijn gezicht af te lezen, maar hij verminderde de greep niet. Jeong Jeong stopte met tegenwerken toen de boer wel heel oncomfortabel zijn arm omhoog duwde.

'Per toeval wel ja,' zei Zhao zonder enige aanstalten te maken om de situatie door zijn soldaten over te laten nemen. 'Zeg eens boer, kan jij vuursturen?'

'Nee, meneer,' antwoordde Zaffon.

'Da's nu jammer. Breng je een groot deel van de oogst naar de stad?'

'Nee, meneer. Wij zijn maar arme mensen. Het meeste wat we verbouwen hebben we zelf nodig.'

'Dus eigenlijk ben je de Vuurnatie van geen enkel nut,' zei Zhao.

'Nee…ja…Deze man is een gevaar voor de Vuurnatie. Als ik hem loslaat…'

'Dan zit je net zo diep in de problemen als hem.'

Zaffon zweeg ongemakkelijk.

'Laat me los,' fluisterde Jeong Jeong.

'Nee.'

'Doe het of hij vermoordt ons allemaal,' siste Jeong Jeong.

'Nee, admiraal Zhao is een gewaardeerd officier van de Vuurnatie. Hij zal geen onschuldige burgers doden,' zei Zaffon. Zhao grijnsde alleen maar.

'Admiraal, haal deze crimineel hier weg alsjeblieft,' smeekte Alira. Zhao keek haar een moment schattend aan en haalde toen zijn schouders op.

'Nee,' was het simpele antwoord.

'Nee?' vroeg de boerin. 'Hoezo nee?'

'Ik vind het eigenlijk wel ironisch dat een man die zoveel onschuldige mensen in hun brandende woning heeft laten sterven op dezelfde manier naar de andere zijde gaat,' zei de admiraal koud.

'Dat kunt u niet maken. Deze boerderij is alles wat we hebben!' zei Alira.

'Ben je doof, mens?!' schreeuwde Zhao. Alira zweeg geschrokken. 'Ik had het toch over woningen mét mensen er in. Aangezien jullie de Vuurnatie toch van geen enkel nut zijn, zullen jullie niet gemist worden, maar het maakt het rapport dat ik naar Ozai zal schrijven wel leuker op.'

'Ik kan vuursturen,' gilde het meisje boven de volwassenen uit. Iedereen keek het kind verbaasd uit.

'Oh, ja?' vroeg Zhao op donkere toon. 'Laat maar zien dan. Steek die kaars aan.'

Azelia slikte, draaide zich naar de kaars toe en sloot haar ogen. Ze stelde zich voor hoe alle warmte zich rondom de kaars zou verzamelen en een vlam zou ontstaan, maar toen ze haar ogen open deed was er niets veranderd. Zhao snoof.

'Zwak,' zei hij.

'Maar ik ben een vuurstuurder,' zei Azelia en ze liet een vlam in de palm van haar hand ontbranden.

'Maar een hele zwakke vuurstuurder. Op jouw leeftijd kon ik honderd kaarsen vanaf honderd meter afstand in één beweging aansteken.'

'Ik herinner me toch iets heel anders, Zhao,' merkte Jeong Jeong droog.

'Mond houden, ouwe dwaas,' zei Zhao giftig. Hij richtte het woord weer tot de boer. 'Weet je wat nuttigen mannen zijn? De aardstuurders die ik onderweg tegenkwam en de zijde van de Vuurnatie kozen. Dat soort mannen kunnen we gebruiken en geen boertje dat met moeite een ouwe gek van zestig in een houdgreep probeert te houden. Ik wens u allemaal een prettige reis naar de Geestenwereld en doe Wan Shi Tong de groeten van me.'

Zhao sloot de deur achter zich bij het weggaan. De vier mensen hoorden aarde voor de ramen en deuren schuiven. Zaffon liet Jeong Jeong los. De boer keek zijn vrouw wanhopig aan voor hij met volle kracht de deur probeerde open te breken. Jeong Jeong duwde de man naar achteren, richtte al zijn concentratie op het vuursturen en vuurde een schot op de deur af waarvan de kracht hemzelf verbaasde. Op slag was het tien graden warmer in de kamer, de deur was volledig verast en de achtergelegen rots was zwaar beschadigd, maar ze waren nog niet vrij. Jeong Jeong ademde nogmaals in en uit toen het meisje naast hem ging staan.

'Ik help mee,' zei ze op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldde.

'Prima, maar doe me niet na. Gebruik het schot wat je gisteren gebruikte,' zei Jeong Jeong. Hij deed een stap opzij zodat hij het meisje niet zou raken. Op dat moment werden er via de schoorsteen een paar bommetjes naar binnen gegooid. Jeong Jeong wilde de lont nog doven, maar het was al te laat. Het vuur bereikte de kruitkamer en een gelig gas vulde de kamer. De vier mensen lieten zich op de grond vallen.

'Gebruik geen vuur. Dit gas is licht ontvlambaar,' waarschuwde Jeong Jeong het meisje. Het gas prikte pijnlijk in zijn ogen en maakte ademen lastig.

'Ik ben bang,' zei Azelia. Alira en Zaffon gingen beschermend naast haar liggen. Jeong Jeong kroop naar hun toe.

'Alira, geef me je waaier,' gebood Jeong Jeong. Alira gaf hem gehoorzaam de waaier die aan haar riem hing. Jeong Jeong begon met achtvormige beweging het gas bij hun vandaan te waaien.

'Wat doe je?' vroeg Alira.

'Ze zullen zo dadelijk wel vuur naar binnen gooien. Ik kan de explosie misschien nog afweren met mijn vuursturing, maar om ons heen moet dan zo min mogelijk gas zijn willen we de grootste kans maken om dit te overleven.'

'Denk je dat dat echt gaat werken?' vroeg Zaffon.

'Ik heb geen flauw idee,' zei Jeong Jeong goudeerlijk. 'Maar heb jij een beter idee?'

'Hoe moet je vuur afweren?' vroeg Azelia. Jeong Jeong keek het meisje in haar gouden ogen en zuchtte. Het was een techniek die hij had bedacht en hij alleen machtig was, maar wat hij nog te verliezen? Jeong Jeong ging staan en deed de beweging voor. Azelia ging ook staan, duizelde een moment door het gas, maar deed de beweging na.

'Voeten steviger op de grond, dieper door je knieën, grotere beweging met je armen maken en uitademen wanneer het vuur je schild raakt,' corrigeerde Jeong Jeong haar. De boerendochter maakte de beweging nog eens, ditmaal beter, maar ze oogde nog lang niet krachtig genoeg om een brandende wolk van gifgas tegen te kunnen houden.

'Azelia, je lijkt wel een echte vuurstuurder,' zei Zaffon met een vale glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Ik ben een echte vuurstuurder,' protesteerde het meisje. 'Ooit stuur ik de zon. Dat heb ik gedroomd.'

'Als jij dat gelooft, dan geloven wij in jou,' zei Alira met tranen in haar ogen. Azelia glimlachte. Iedereen zweeg toen ze buiten hoorde verschuiven. Jeong Jeongs hart stond een moment stil toen een heel bekend geluid zijn oren bereikten. Het brullen van vuur. De woedende dood. Jeong Jeong hoorde het vuur, Jeong Jeong rook het vuur, Jeong Jeong voelde de hitte van het vuur en toen pas kwamen de vlammen door de schoorsteen naar beneden toe. Laaiend vraten ze het gas in de kamer op en verslonden alles wat nog meer wilden branden. Het gebeurde slechts in luttele seconden en de Deserteur kon net op moment zijn beweging afmaken voor de eerste zee van vlammen het zou verslinden. Het vuur kwam echter overal vandaan, maar zijn rug werd beschermd door het meisje dat levend of dood, waarschijnlijk dat laatste, de ergste vlammen tegenhield. Jeong Jeong weigerde simpelweg om te sterven en vocht met al zijn kracht tegen de zee van vlammen, maar het gebouw kon het gevangen vuur niet langer aan. In één keer was alles voorbij. De boerderij stortte als een kaartenhuis in elkaar. De vier mensen werden bedolven onder het puin en het licht ging uit.

'Ik moet toegeven dat je een opmerkelijke vuurstuurder bent, ondanks je doodsaaie technieken,' klonk de stem van Zhao ergens in het hoofd van Jeong Jeong. De Deserteur kreunde pijnlijk. Zijn handen tintelden ondragelijk, zijn hoofd stond op barsten en de rest van zijn lichaam voelde al net zo ellendig. Jeong Jeong probeerde te bewegen, maar hij zat vast.

'Ik zal openlijk toegeven dat ik verrast ben dat je het overleeft hebt, maar nu kan ik je nog een keer doden en deze keer zal ik zeker weten dat je het niet na kan vertellen,' zei Zhao. 'Mannen, haal hem onder hem onder het puin vandaan.'

Een paar balken en stukken plafond werden weggesleept voor de oude man voelde dat hij weer vrij was. Jeong Jeong keek opzij en zag dat Alira en Zaffon het niet overleefd hadden. Tussen hen in lag het meisje. Haar gouden ogen boorden zich in de zijne, maar hij zag angst, hij zag emotie, hij zag leven. Het meisje had het wel overleefd. Ze keek hem doodsbang aan en wilde zich bewegen, maar Jeong Jeong schudde voorzichtig zijn hoofd, hopend dat ze zou begrijpen dat ze zich stil zou houden wilden ze alsnog niet vermoord worden.

De soldaten trokken Jeong Jeong hardhandig overeind en sleepten hem tussen het puin van de boerderij vandaan. De Deserteur kreunde alleen maar. Nog nooit in zijn leven had hij zich zo beroerd gevoeld. Een van de overgelopen aardmeester liet een aarden staak uit de grond herrijzen waar de soldaten de gevangen man aan vast ketenden.

'Toch nog het vuurpeloton, Zhao?' wist Jeong Jeong uit te brengen.

'Ik voel meer iets voor een vreugdevuur,' was het antwoord. De soldaten begonnen takken aan te slepen en rond de Deserteur neer te leggen. Jeong Jeong zuchtte. Brandstapel. Wat een ellende. Zijn handen waren achter de staak geboeid. Misschien kon hij ongezien het ijzer smelten en alsnog een poging doen te ontsnappen. Hij had eerder ijzer weten te smelten, maar Jeong Jeong merkte al snel dat hij bij lange na niet genoeg energie meer had om de ontsnappingspoging te verwezenlijken. Hij zuchtte verslagen.

'Geef je het op, deserteur?' vroeg Zhao. Jeong Jeong keek de man vuil aan, maar zei niets. De stapel hout om hem heen groeide tot hij er tot zijn knieën in stond.

'Dat lijkt me wel genoeg,' zei Zhao. Hij liet een vlam in zijn hand ontbranden. 'Wat een heugelijk moment.'

Jeong Jeong slikte iets weg toen Zhao naar het hout toeliep om de twijgen aan te steken. Een speer viel uit de lucht en versperde de admiraal de weg. Vanuit de bosrand bestormden twintig Lin Yee's beschilderd met felblauwe verf al schreeuwend de Vuurnatiesoldaten. Compleet overdonderd dachten de soldaten eerst dat ze met geesten te maken hadden, maar Zhao had wel door met wie hij te maken had en loste een paar schoten op de groene mannen. De soldaten zagen dat ze met stervelingen te maken hadden en gingen de strijd aan met Jeong Jeongs gezellen. In de chaos van het gevecht wisten Chey en twee Lin Yee's Jeong Jeong van achter te benaderen en probeerden de boeien te openen.

'Nee!' schreeuwde Zhao toen hij zag wat er aan de hand was. Uit alle macht vuurde hij een schot af op Jeong Jeong. De Deserteur kon de intense warmte van de vlammen al van ver voelen aankomen. Achter hem probeerde zijn twee gezellen hem nog op het allerlaatste moment te bevrijden, maar een ijzeren ketting breken in een moment tijd kon niemand. Plotseling stond daar het boerenmeisje. Ze sprong, maakte de circulerende beweging met haar armen om Zhao's vuur af te weren en werd door de klap tegen Jeong Jeong aangesmeten. De tijd die het Zhao kostte om te beseffen dat zijn oude leermeester nog steeds niet dood was, was net voldoende voor de drie mannen om de ijzeren ketting te kunnen breken en te maken dat ze wegkwamen. De Lin Yee's tilden hun meester op.

'Chey, het meisje,' zei Jeong Jeong, wijzend op de kleine Azelia die moeite had om overeind te blijven staan op de instabiele takkenbos. Chey tilde het meisje op en rende achter de Lin Yee's aan het bos in. De soldaten die hen durfden te volgen werden opgewacht door een regen van speren.

'Meester, onze enige uitweg is geblokkeerd,' zei een van de Lin Yee's die Jeong Jeong ondersteunde.

'Wat?'

'We zullen ons moeten verstoppen tot Zhao ons de kans geeft te ontsnappen.'

'Waar dan?'

'Er is een grot achter de waterval bij de vogelbekbeergrot,' zei Azelia.

'Daar zullen we het dan mee moeten doen,' zei de Deserteur.

Rennend door het door maanverlichte bos wisten ze Zhao en zijn soldaten af te schudden. Ze bereikten de ingestorte vogelbekbeergrot. Glibberend over de gladde stenen vonden de vluchtelingen de grot achter de waterval. Klappertandend van de kou probeerde Jeong Jeong vuur te maken, maar hij had het te koud en was moe. Azelia deed ook een poging. Een lusteloze kleine vlam brandde in de palm van haar hand. Het was net genoeg voor een Lin Yee om een toorts mee aan te steken en een vuurtje mee aan te leggen.

'Ga maar slapen, meisje. Je bent nu veilig,' hoorde Jeong Jeong Chey zeggen. Ook de Deserteur ging liggen, rolden zich op en liet de vermoeidheid het winnen van de kou.

6


	3. Chapter 2: Request

Hoofdstuk 2 (herschreven)

Azelia ontwaakte toen de eerste zonnestralen door de waterval schenen en haar gezicht raakten. Tegen haar aan lag haar vaders boerenknecht Chey nog rustig te ronken. Zijn warmte was net voldoende om de kou van de grond tegen te gaan. Het duurde niet lang voor de andere ook ontwaakten. De groene mannen stonden soepel op. Sommigen verlieten de grond zonder een woord, de rest, drie man, bleef achter en liepen doelloos wat rond. Azelia voelde dat ook Chey wakker werd, maar hij bleef loom liggen.

'Je mag nog wel even slapen als je wilt,' zei de man. Azelia schudde haar hoofd en ging rechtop zitten.

'Ik wil terug naar de boerderij. Misschien zijn mijn ouders al wakker en dan kunnen we beginnen met de boerderij opknappen,' zei het meisje.

Het vriendelijk lachende gezicht van Chey was op slag verdwenen. Hij ging naast het meisje zitten. Achter hem verscheen Jeong Jeong. De Deserteur die alles gehoord had hurkte voor het meisje neer.

'Je ouders worden niet meer wakker, meisje,' zei de oude man emotieloos. Het was een zin die hij te vaak had moeten zeggen. 'Je ouders zijn dood. Vermoord door admiraal Zhao.'

Azelia keek de twee mannen ongeloofwaardig aan.

'Dood?' bracht ze uiteindelijk uit. 'Dus ze komen echt nooit meer terug?'

Jeong Jeong en Chey knikte. De mannen zagen haar tegen de tranen vechten.

'Waarom ben ik dan niet…'

'Je vuursturen heeft je gered,' zei Jeong Jeong.

'Mijn vuursturen?' Azelia opende haar hand. Een kleine vlam, donkerder getint dan het gemiddelde vuur, brandde in de palm van haar hand.

'Vuur,' fluisterde Azelia. Ze sloot hand weer. De vlam doofde zonder geluid. Het meisje verborg haar gezicht in haar handen. Chey wilde haar troosten, maar ze duwde hem weg. Jeong Jeong zuchtte.

'Azelia,' zei hij. Hoe vreemd klonk haar naam over zijn lippen. Het gaf hem een onplezierig voorgevoel. 'Azelia.'

Het meisje keek op. De Deserteur trok haar overeind, leidde haar naar een volgelopen poeltje toen en legde haar handen in het water. Ze deinsde terug toen de kou de brandwonden op haar handen raakten, maar Jeong Jeong hield haar vast.

'Het doet pijn,' klaagde Azelia.

'Maar heel eventjes,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Alle pijn trekt vanzelf weg.'

'Alle pijn?'

'Alle pijn'

Gedwee hield Azelia haar handen een tijdje in het water tot een Lin Yee naar hen toe kwam. Hij gaf zijn meester een klein flesje aan. Jeong Jeong haalde Azelia's handen uit de poel en depte ze droog met zijn sjaal.

'Dit gaat eventjes heel erg pijn doen, maar het zorgt er voor dat je niet van die lelijke brandwonden als die van mij krijgt,' waarschuwde Jeong Jeong.

'Wat is het?'

Jeong Jeong keek de Lin Yee aan.

'Een helende vloeistof op basis van vaviaanwortel. Het recept klinkt als een dressingsaus,' zei de Lin Yee. 'En het prikt nogal.'

Jeong Jeong maakte het flesje open, goot de inhoud voorzichtig over Azelia's handen en begon de vloeistof zachtjes in te masseren. Het gezicht van Azelia vertrok in pijn, maar ze gaf geen krimp. Een paar minuten later was Jeong Jeong klaar. Hij liet het meisje achter bij Chey en verliet de grot Buiten scheen de zon volop.

De Deserteur vond een rustig plekje aan de oever van een kleine beek. Hij knielde neer en legde voorzichtig zijn handen in het water. De pijn verraste hem en in een reflex trok hij zijn handen terug. Jeong Jeong vloekte. Bliksems, hij was vergeten hoe dit voelde. Die Katara had geluk dat ze helende krachten bezat, maar voor de oude deserteur zat er niets anders op dan door de pijn heen te bijten en de rest van zijn leven naar het horizontale litteken over zijn vingers te kijken.

'We kunnen kijken of we nog meer vaviaanwortel kunnen vinden,' bood een Lin Yee aan die plotseling op was gedoken. Jeong Jeong schudde zijn hoofd, terwijl de kou van het bergwater het gevoel in zijn handen langzaam verdoofde. De Lin Yee ging naast zijn meester zitten en vulde een buidel met water.

'Zijn de voorraden veilig?' vroeg Jeong Jeong.

'Ja,' antwoordde de Lin Yee. 'We proberen de voorraad naar de grot te krijgen, maar Zhao's soldaten zitten overal. Het gaat nog een lastige klus worden om de komende tijd aan genoeg voedsel te komen.'

Jeong Jeong knikte. De twee zaten een tijdje zwijgend naast elkaar.

'Wat doen we met het meisje?' verbrak de Lin Yee de stilte. Jeong Jeong haalde zijn schouders op.

'Jij weet waarschijnlijk meer dan ik over Azelia.'

'Ze heeft familie in de Vuurnatie. Ik weet niet precies waar, maar we kunnen haar daar wel naar toe brengen,' zei de Lin Yee. 'Haar familie weet nog van niets, maar Alira en Zaffon hadden een goede band met hen. Ze zouden het meisje zeker opnemen.'

Jeong Jeong knikte. Dat zou het beste zijn. Hij, Chey en de Lin Yee's wederom op de vlucht en het meisje veilig bij familie. De Lin Yee haalde een kaars tevoorschijn, zette die langs zijn meester neer en liep toen weg. Jeong Jeong staarde naar zijn spiegelbeeld en spatte wat water in zijn gezicht. Hij moest eens ophouden met tobben. De Deserteur pakte de kaars en ging een eindje verderop bij een oude eikenboom zitten mediteren. Al snel rees en daalde de vlam op het ritme van zijn ademhaling.

Azelia had niet de behoefte om de grot uit te gaan. Stilletjes zat ze naast Chey. De pijn was uit haar handen verdwenen, maar de beelden van gisterenavond spookte nog steeds door haar gedachten. Ze wilde niet huilen en keek in plaats daarvan naar wat restte van de brandwonden.

'Het lijkt net henna,' merkte Chey op.

'Wat?'

'De brandwonden. Het lijkt wel wat op henna,' zei Chey.

'Mama tekende wel eens met henna op haar handen,' zuchtte Azelia en ze veegde snel een paar tranen weg. Een Lin Yee ging aan haar andere zijde zitten. Chey keek de man een tikkeltje verrast aan. Doorgaans toonden Lin Yee's geen medeleven.

'Geen zorgen, meisje. De Lin Yee's zullen je naar je familie in de Vuurnatie brengen. De meester heeft gezegd dat het goed is,' zei de groene man.

'Is de meester jullie baas?' vroeg Azelia.

'Grotendeels,' antwoordde de Lin Yee. 'Meester Jeong Jeong beschermt ons al jaren.'

'Waarom?'

'Omdat we het hem vroegen,' antwoordde de Lin Yee.

'Ho, wacht even. Ik leef al drie jaar met jullie en nog nooit hebben jullie een vraag van me beantwoord. Nu komt dit meisje hier en na een avondje beantwoord je haar vragen al,' protesteerde Chey met een plagerige grijns. 'Kom op, meisje, vraag eens waar ze vandaan komen.'

Hij gaf Azelia een speelse por. Het meisje glunderde.

'Waar komen jullie vandaan?' vroeg Azelia aan de groene man. De Lin Yee lachte.

'Van ver.'

'Hoe ver?'

'Heel ver.'

'Verder dan de Vuurnatie?'

'Uit een plaats ver voor de Vuurnatie,' zei de Lin Yee en zijn groene ogen schitterde. Chey zuchtte.

'Mag ik naar meester Jeong Jeong toe?' vroeg Azelia.

'Van mij wel. Hij zit verderop te mediteren. Mijn broeders hangen daar ook ergens rond,' zei de Lin

Yee.

'Hij kan wat knorrig zijn als je zijn meditatie verstoord, maar hij is vrijwel altijd knorrig, dus trek je daar niet te veel van aan,' waarschuwde Chey. Azelia knikte en liep naar de uitgang toe.

'Oh, Azelia,' riep Chey haar na. De boerendochter draaide zich op. 'Vergeet niet dat jij ook zijn leven hebt gered. Als jij er niet tussen gesprongen was bij die brandstapel was meester er nu niet meer geweest.'

Azelia knikte nogmaals en liep toen naar buiten toe. Ze knipperde tegen het felle zonlicht. Het meisje zuchtte en ging op zoek naar Jeong Jeong. Ze vond hem vrij snel, maar hij leek erg diep verzonken in zijn meditatie. Azelia bleef een tijdje op afstand staan kijken voor ze dichterbij durfde te komen. Geruisloos ging ze tegenover de oude man zitten. Zo ver weg met zijn gedachten had Jeong Jeong het niet eens in de gaten. Azelia bekeek de oude man van top tot teen. Hij was smerig, hij was mager, hij was een zwerver, maar toch...

Er was zo veel dat ze de Deserteur zou willen vertellen, maar ze was bang. Op het moment voornamelijk bang dat hij boos op haar zou worden als zij hem zou storen. Azelia twijfelde of ze niet terug naar de grot moest gaan. Chey en de Lin Yee's leken haar wel aardig, maar er was iets met deze knorrige meester dat haar niet los liet. Zijn gezellen leken het hele gebeuren van afgelopen nacht al achter zich te hebben gelaten, maar de oude man tegenover het meisje deed Azelia verdrietig voor. Azelia kende hem niet eens, maar als ze zijn gepijnigde blik zag vroeg ze zich af of hij misschien net zo rouwde om de dood van haar ouders als zij.

Azelia slikte de tranen weg, ging in kleermakerszit zitten en keek intensief naar de brandende kaars. Vuur. Op een dag zou ze een echte vuurstuurder zijn. Een meester die niets anders nodig had dan haar element en daarmee anderen zou beschermen in plaats van doodmaken zoals die admiraal, zijn soldaten en die aardstuurders. Ooit zou ze een meester zijn. Ooit. Alleen zouden haar ouders het nooit kunnen zien.

Azelia's adem versnelde. Ze concentreerde zich op het vuur, haar element, haar zijn, tot haar ademhaling gelijk ging met de golvende kaarsenvlam.

Wanneer Jeong Jeong mediteerde richtte hij zich volledig op de wilde energie van het vuur dat in en om hem heen bewoog. Hijzelf was de kalmte in deze chaos van energie en als vuurstuurder moest hij die kalmte uitstralen. Jeong Jeong had de energie getemd. Voorzichtig genoot hij van het feit dat dit hem steeds sneller lukte. Zelfs na al die jaren leek hij nog niet op het hoogtepunt van zijn krachten te zijn. Het was een gedachten die hem angst aanjoeg. Hoe sterk kon hij worden? Hoe sterk konden vuurstuurders sowieso worden?

Jeong Jeong huiverde. Toen merkte hij op dat hij de controle aan het verliezen was. Adem in. Adem uit. De Deserteur concentreerde zich en probeerde de energie weer rond hem te laten draaien. Het lukte niet. Het vuur was we onder controle, maar leek niet langer in de vuurstuurder geïnteresseerd. Dit was vreemd. Hoe Jeong Jeong ook zijn best deed, het vuur reageerde niet langer op zijn eigen energie. Soms herwon hij de controle, maar nooit voor lang. De energie werd weggetrokken.

Dit was zorgelijk. Er was iets in zijn omgeving dat de energie afleidde.

Jeong Jeong opende zijn ogen nieuwsgierig naar wat het was.

'Hoi.' Wel allemachtig! Jeong Jeong sprong letterlijk een meter achteruit. De boerendochter keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Liet ik u schrikken?' vroeg het meisje zachtjes. Het duurde een paar tellen voor Jeong Jeong iets uit kon brengen.

'Ah…wa…wat doe je hier?' vroeg de Deserteur. Hij ging weer zitten. 'Hoe lang ben je hier al?'

'Al een tijdje.'

Jeong Jeong keek het meisje schattend aan. Ze sloeg haar blik neer en keek naar de grond.

'Wat is er?' zei de oude man.

'Moet ik echt weg hier?' De vraag verbaasde Jeong Jeong.

'Ja natuurlijk. Je kan hier niet blijven. Er is hier niemand die voor je kan zorgen.'

Het meisje zweeg. Ze plukte wat grassprietjes uit de grond. Jeong Jeong doofde de kaarsen en rekte zich uit. Heerlijk, die laatste warme zonnestralen. Het zou niet lang meer duren voor de winter

door kwam zetten en de wouden weer bedekt waren met sneeuw en ijs.

'Kan ik niet bij jullie blijven?' fluisterde Azelia nauwelijks verstaanbaar.

'Wat?! Geen sprake van,' brieste Jeong Jeong. 'We hebben nu al bijna geen middelen van bestaan laat staan dat er nog iemand bij komt voor te zorgen.'

'Maar…' zei Azelia.

'Kind, wat mankeert jou? Je hebt familie. Je hebt je ouders verloren, maar er zijn nog mensen die voor je willen zorgen. Ik heb niemand, Chey heeft niemand, de Lin Yee's hebben niemand. Wij zorgen voor onszelf.'

'Maar…,' zei Azelia weer.

'Azelia, ik heb de Lin Yee's vertelt je naar de Vuurnatie te brengen waar ze er voor zullen zorgen dat je goed terecht komt. Ga naar je familie. Je wilt hier niet blijven. Echt niet. Wij zijn een stelletje zwervers en misdadigers. Je familie is waarschijnlijk lief en aardig net zoals je ouders,' zei Jeong Jeong.

'Maar dat is het hem juist!' barstte Azelia uit met tranen in haar ogen. 'Ik wil niet naar mijn familie! Wat nu als de admiraal terugkomt en ze vermoord? Dan ben ik weer alleen en dan bent u niet in de buurt. Leer me vuursturen. Dan kan ik ze beschermen.'

Met stomheid geslagen keek Jeong Jeong naar Azelia. Haar gezicht een mengeling van angst en woede. Haar emoties hadden de kaarsen doen ontbranden. Het vuur brandde het kaarsvet snel op. Jeong Jeong stond op en klopte zijn kleren af. Hij had genoeg gezien.

'Leer me vuursturen. Alstublieft, meester Jeong Jeong,' smeekte Azelia.

'Nee,' antwoordde de Deserteur beslist. Hij bukte om de kaarsen te pakken.

'Leer het me!' Haar stem sloeg over in woede. De kaarsenvlammen stoven een halve meter omhoog. Geschrokken deinsde Jeong Jeong achteruit voor het razende vuur. De kaars doofde. Met ingehouden woede greep Jeong Jeong de kaarsen en liep weg.

'Leer het me!' schreeuwde Azelia hem na. Jeong Jeong draaide zich met een ruk om.

'Nee,' zei hij ijskoud. 'De grootste discipline van een vuurstuurder is zijn beheersing en jij bent alles…werkelijk alles behalve beheerst. Het maakt me niet uit hoe ze het doen, maar morgen brengen mijn mannen je naar de Vuurnatie toe. Geloof me, kind. Op een dag ben je me dankbaar.'

De Deserteur liet het meisje alleen bij de oever waar ze huilend in elkaar stortte. Terug in de grot zeiden de blikken van zijn gezellen genoeg, maar een weerwoord durfden ze niet te geven. Morgen zou het meisje naar de Vuurnatie gaan.

Het duister begon al te vallen toen Azelia weer in de grot verscheen. Haar blik stond op onweer, maar verder zei ze geen woord. Tegen niemand niet. Ze pakte alleen het kleine beetje voedsel aan dat Chey haar aanreikte, ging in een hoekje zitten en bleef daar zitten. Jeong Jeongs minstens even dodelijke blik zei zijn gezellen genoeg om zich vooral nergens mee te bemoeien. De nacht viel en het werd koud in de grot. Elk aanbod om geen kou te hoeven leiden sloeg Azelia af. Het meisje bleef ineengedoken in het hoekje zitten en warme zich aan het vuur in haar hand. Jeong Jeong ging op de grond liggen, draaide nukkig zijn rug naar haar om en viel al snel in slaap, gewend aan de harde grond. Toen de nachtmerrie hem midden in de nacht wekte zag hij Azelia nog steeds in het hoekje zitten. Ze dommelde zachtjes in, maar het vuur bleef redelijk branden. Uiteindelijk zou het wel doven als ze in zou slapen.

Trots, dacht Jeong Jeong. Koppig, trots en geen controle. Zhao had eens moeten weten hoeveel hij gemeen had met het meisje. Dan had hij haar ouders misschien nog gespaard omdat Azelia nog wel iets op kon leveren. Azelia. Azelia. De naam paste niet bij een klein kind dat ging schreeuwen wanneer ze haar zin niet kreeg. Azelia. Hij kreeg de naam amper over zijn lippen. Azelia. Azelia. Azelia. Azelia. Misschien zou hij er gewend aan raken als hij de naam een paar keer dacht. Azelia. Azelia. Azelia. Klonk meer als ze naam van zo'n naam uit een sprookjesboek.

'Ze heet eigenlijk Flemia Bema Azelia,' werd er naar hem toe gefluisterd. Liggend op zijn zij keek Jeong Jeong verbaasd naar de Lin Yee naast hem. De schaduwen van het kleine kampvuurtje wierpen griezelige schaduwen over zijn gezicht.

'Staar je me altijd aan als ik lig te slapen?' vroeg Jeong Jeong zachtjes om de andere niet te wekken.

'Nee, u bent nogal luidruchtig vanavond. Eerst een tijd lopen woelen, daarna die nachtmerrie en dan de hele tijd de naam van het meisje fluisteren. Daar wordt een mens wakker van, weet u,' zei de Lin Yee. Jeong Jeong glimlachte vaal. Na dertig lange jaren zouden ze inmiddels gewend moeten zijn aan het feit dat hij onrustig sliep.

'Zal ik het meisje proberen over te halen om hier bij het vuur te komen zitten?' vroeg de Lin Yee zijn meester. Jeong Jeong knikte zuchtend, geeuwde een keer en sliep voor hij wist of Azelia zich had laten overhalen.

Het was de kou die iedereen de volgende morgen al vroeg wekte. Daarbij was de harde grond ook niet bepaald geschikt om lang uit te slapen. Alleen Chey kon dit.

De Lin Yee's en Azelia zaten dicht langs elkaar om het kampvuur in het midden aan. Er werden wat nieuwe takken op gegooid. Een kale Lin Yee zat op zijn hurken bij het vuur, terwijl hij een versleten pot stabiliseerde. Een tweede Lin Yee was in de pot aan het roeren. Een warme maaltijd als ontbijt. Het kwam niet vaak voor dat ze 's ochtends al voldoende voedsel hadden, bedacht Jeong Jeong zich. Bezig met een inventaris op te maken van de voorraden die ze nog hadden - normaal deden de Lin Yee's dit, maar de Deserteur verveelde zich – volgende hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken het gebeuren bij de kookpot. In een mand met fruit vond hij een rotte appel die hij met een terloopse worp naar Chey gooide. De gezel schrok wakker, maaide met zijn armen door de lucht en verklaarde direct dat hij niet sliep. De mannen en het meisje grinnikten. Chey schudde zijn hoofd en stond op. Hij ging tussen de Lin Yee's zitten, gooide de appel op het vuur en wachtte hongerig op de maaltijd.

'Meester, het eten is klaar,' meldde de kokende Lin Yee even later. Jeong Jeong liet de inventaris voor wat het was en schoof aan bij het kampvuur. Direct uit de pot etend werd het ontbijt genuttigd. Rijst met…nog iets. Geen vlees of vis in ieder geval. Waarschijnlijk een paar groenten die met recht niet meer gegeten werden door mensen.

'Wie van de Lin Yee's wordt er hier niet gezocht door de Vuurnatie?' vroeg Jeong Jeong uit het niets. De Deserteur zag Azelia hard haar best doen om hem te negeren. De Lin Yee's reageerde niet.

'Wie wordt er hier het minste gezocht door de Vuurnatie?' vervormde hij de vraag.

'Dat ben ik, meester. Het is ook maar de vraag of ze me terug willen,' zei de kokende Lin Yee. Jeong Jeong zuchtte en keek naar het nog enigszins eetbare prutje in zijn hand.

'Geweldig, de kok,' zei hij nauwelijks verstaanbaar. Die man kon wonderen verrichten met restjes voedsel.

'Ik kan ook koken,' zei Chey beledigd.

'Natuurlijk kan jij koken, Chey. Het is alleen niet te vreten.'

De botte opmerking legde de tweede deserteur het zwijgen op. Azelia glimlachte snel met de Lin Yee's mee. Jeong Jeong wendde zich tot de kok.

'Verder nog iemand die niet heel erg wordt gezocht door de Vuurnatie. Jij? Prima. Jullie twee brengen Azelia naar de Vuurnatie toe en zorgen dat ze goed terecht komt bij haar familie of een pleeggezin. Neem alle tijd die je nodig hebt om dit voor elkaar te krijgen,' beval Jeong Jeong. 'Jullie vertrekken nu.'

'Maar ik ben nog niet klaar met eten,' protesteerde Azelia.

'Dat ben je wel,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Kijk maar. De pot is leeg.'

En hij toonde Azelia de lege kookpot. Niet eens een rijstkorreltje was er achter gebleven. Azelia zweeg. De tweede Lin Yee die mee ging was al wat spullen aan het verzamelen.

'Meester, het wordt nog lastig om hier weg te komen. Zhao's soldaten zitten overal,' zei de kok.

'Weet ik, maar jullie zijn Lin Yee's,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Ga nu.'

De tweede Lin Yee stond al bij de uitgang van de grot. De kok pakte Azelia bij haar hand en trok haar mee. Het meisje zwaaide nog even over haar schouder voor ze naar buiten gingen.

'Succes, Azelia!' riep Chey haar nog na. Jeong Jeong slaakte een zucht van verlichting. Dat was tenminste een probleem minder.

6


	4. Chapter 3: Done

Een rustige boswandeling werd het niet. De twee Lin Yee's stapten stevig door. Azelia kon ze maar net bijhouden. Het pad volgen deden ze ook niet. Heuvel op, heuvel af, naar links, naar rechts.

Alles om Zhao's soldaten te misleiden. Sporen lieten de Lin Yee's niet achter en ze wezen Azelia er op ook op haar sporen te letten. Meerdere malen waren ze al op een patrouille gestuit, maar telkens hadden ze zich op het allerlaatste moment nog weten te verschuilen.

'Heten jullie allebei Lin Yee?' vroeg Azelia toen ze wat verder van de soldaten vandaan waren.

'Ja,' was het korte antwoord van de tweede Lin Yee. 'Alle groene mannen heten Lin Yee.'

'Maar als iemand je roept, hoe weet je dan wie ze bedoelen?' vroeg Azelia.

'Dat maakt niet uit. Alle Lin Yee's zijn hetzelfde en we weten allemaal hetzelfde,' zei de kok.

'Dat is niet waar. Jullie lijken heel veel op elkaar, maar ik kan jullie wel uit elkaar houden. Jij kan koken en jij hebt een litteken op je arm,' zei Azelia.

'Doe geen moeite ons uit elkaar te houden, kind. Het maakt toch geen donder uit welke Lin Yee je voor je hebt. We weten allemaal evenveel en we kunnen allemaal hetzelfde,' zei de tweede Lin Yee met een glimlach.

'Wij zijn net een bak stuivers. De ene stuiver is iets meer gebutst dan de andere, maar het is allemaal geld en allemaal bruikbaar,' voegde de kok toe. Azelia lachte. De tweede Lin Yee maande haar stiller te doen.

'En Chey? Is hij ook een stuiver of is hij een kwartje?' vroeg Azelia met een plagerige grijns. De kok gaf haar een speelse stomp.

'Chey is eerder een duit. Drie jaar geleden heeft Jeong Jeong hem tegen wil en dank onder zijn hoede genomen, maar hij is een nietsnut en veroorzaakt altijd problemen. Het enige waar hij handig mee is zijn explosieve en hij kan een beetje met wat wapens overweg, maar echt spectaculair is het niet,' zei de tweede Lin Yee.

'Hij is anders wel de enige die de bewoonde wereld in kan komen,' zei de kok.

'We hebben de bewoonde wereld niet nodig. Je ziet wat er van komt wanneer we ons met buitenstaanders bemoeien,' zei de tweede Lin Yee bars.

'Sommige stuivers zijn een stuk chagrijniger dan andere,' fluisterde de kok in Azelia's oor. Het meisje giechelde. De tweede Lin Yee keek hen geïrriteerd aan.

De drie mensen liepen verder door het woud tot ze besloten een pauze in te lassen bij de rivierbocht. De tweede Lin Yee testte de scherpte van zijn speer. De kok maakte een knoop in het touw dat ze hadden meegenomen. Het begon te rafelen. Dorstig nam Azelia wat slokken uit de rivier. Ze was moe.

Plotseling klonk het gekraak van takken achter hun. De Lin Yee's grepen hun speren. Vuurbollen misten de drie mensen maar net. Vijftien soldaten kwamen uit de bosjes tevoorschijn. De kok greep Azelia vast, sprong in de rivier en liet zich meesleuren door de sterke stroom.

Admiraal Zhao was hier echter op voorbereid en liet een netten over de vluchtelingen gooien. De tweede Lin Yee wist het net door te snijden met zijn speer. Azelia probeerde proestend boven water te blijven. De tweede Lin Yee zwom naar haar toe, sneed het net door en zwom zo snel hij kon met de stroming mee. De kok kreeg geen kans te ontsnappen en werd als een vis door Zhao's mannen binnengehaald.

Bij de volgende bocht wisten het meisje en de Lin Yee op de kant te klimmen. De Vuurnatiesoldaten waren op bevel van Zhao naar haar op zoek gegaan naar de vluchtelingen en vonden hen doodmoe en drijfnat langs de kant. Medelijden kenden de soldaten echter niet. Met het vuur aan de schenen renden Azelia en de Lin Yee terug naar waar ze vandaan kwamen.

Blindelings volgde Azelia de man voor haar. Plotseling verdween hij. Al rennende zocht Azelia naar de Lin Yee. Ze botste vol tegen iets aan en viel op de grond. Een chagrijnig gekreun klonk tegenover haar.

'Jij weer?!' De ogen van de Deserteur vlamde. Het meisje krabbelde overeind. Jeong Jeong stond voorzichtig op. Zo zouden zijn ribben nooit genezen.

'Zhao zit ons op de hielen. Ze hebben onze broeder,' rapporteerde de tweede Lin Yee. In de verte klonk geschreeuw. De soldaten kwamen steeds dichterbij. Jeong Jeong luisterde naar het gerinkel van hun harnassen en wapens.

'Jullie twee zijn het lokaas,'zei Jeong Jeong wijzend naar Azelia en de tweede Lin Yee. 'Lin Yee's, wissel elkaar af wanneer de een te moe word. Ondertussen zullen wij de grot proberen te bereiken.'

'Kan het meisje niet met ons mee? Dit houdt ze nooit vol,' zei Chey.

'Nee. Als Zhao merkt dat ze is verdwenen gaat hij wat vermoeden. Rennen jullie twee. Nu!' De tweede Lin Yee pakte Azelia bij haar hand en trok haar me. De rest van de groep verdween in de bomen.

Als dolle honden waren Zhao en zijn soldaten achter de Lin Yee en Azelia aangegaan. Het was kinderspel om ongemerkt terug naar de grot te gaan, maar het werd een doodsaaie middag.

Verveeld ijsbeerde Jeong Jeong heen en weer. Ze konden niet naar buiten toe. Het risico om ontdekt te worden was te groot. Maar dat betekende geen eten vanavond, geen brandhout en geen rustige plek om ongestoord te kunnen mediteren. Jeong Jeong zag de tweede Lin Yee een half uur later zelf de grot betreden.

Blijkbaar had een van zijn broeders hem afgewisseld op de vlucht voor de soldaten. De Lin Yee's. Zonder hen was hij allang dood geweest. Jeong Jeong had zijn vermoedens over deze mensen, maar geen enkel vermoeden was ooit bevestigd.

Al ijsberend luisterde Jeong Jeong aandachtig mee met een gesprek dat de groene mannen op fluistertoon met elkaar voerden. Het ging over hem aan hun schuwe blikken te zien.

Jeong Jeong zocht tussen de spullen naar zijn dolk. Het ding moest nodig geslepen worden. Hij vond het wapen onder een doosje met glazen flesjes. In de flesjes zaten kleine stukken gesteente in verschillende kleuren. Het waren alternatieve geneesmiddelen die de Lin Yee's vaak gebruikten als er niets anders voor handen was.

Alleen waren deze korrels nog onbewerkt. Ze moesten worden gebrand zodat er een poeder ontstond en dat poeder was geneeskrachtig.

'Mannen, waarom is dit nog niet gebeurd?' verstoorde Jeong Jeong het gesprek. Hij liet de flesjes zien.

'Dat wilden we vandaag gaan doen, meester, maar we hebben geen vuur,' antwoordde de Lin Yee. Jeong Jeong pakte het doosje en ging bij de stookplaats zitten. De Lin Yee's verzamelden zich om hem heen.

'Ik zorg wel voor vuur,' zei de Deserteur. Een Lin Yee haalde een schaaltje tevoorschijn en gooide de inhoud van een van de flesjes er in. Jeong Jeong maakte een brede vlam in zijn handen. Het vuur likte lustig aan het pannetje.

'De bodem moet roodgloeiend worden, meester,' zei de Lin Yee die het schaaltje aan het handvat vasthield.

'Weet ik. Weet ik,' bromde de Deserteur. Hij had dit al vaker moeten doen onder dezelfde omstandigheden. Misschien was het ook wel het enige voordeel van een vuurstuurder zijn het feit dat je geen brandstoffen nodig had om vuur te maken.

De dag gleed traag voorbij. Het proces om de korrels om te branden tot poeder duurde altijd lang en het was een saai en eentonig werk. De aandacht mocht echter niet verslappen anders kon de boel verbranden en dan waren de kostbare geneesmiddelen verloren gegaan.

'Meester, kan ik nog iets doen?' vroeg Chey die zichzelf ook stierlijk aan het vervelen was.

'Mijn dolk moet nog geslepen worden en er moet nog kleding gerepareerd worden. Heb jij je explosieve op orde?' zei Jeong Jeong.

'Ja, meester.'

'Prima. Dan begin met mijn dolk en dan maar naaien,' zei Jeong Jeong. Chey knikte en ging aan de slag. Het werd een lange middag.

Pas tegen de avond kwamen de Lin Yee en Azelia de grot binnenlopen. Hun vermoeide gezichten zagen er griezelig uit in Jeong Jeongs vuur.

'Rapport,' zei Jeong Jeong zonder zijn blik van het schaaltje van medicijnen te halen. Het meisje liet zich vermoeid tegenover hem op de grond zakken.

'Niet alleen zijn we de soldaten kwijtgeraakt, maar we hebben ook een uitweg gevonden. Als we vannacht flink doorlopen dan zal Zhao ons niet gemakkelijk meer kunnen vinden,' rapporteerde de Lin Yee.

'Goed werk,' zei Jeong Jeong. De laatste verpoederde geneesmiddelen werden terug in de fles gedaan. 'We vertrekken nu.'

'Wat? Nu?' vroeg Azelia. De Deserteur stond op.

'Ja, nu. Nu hebben we een kans. Wie weet hoe lang het gaat duren voor ze ons hier vinden,' snauwde Jeong Jeong haar toe. Het meisje zuchtte. Terwijl de mannen om haar heen begonnen de laatste spullen te verzamelen bleef ze zitten waar ze zat en staarde naar de grond toe.

'Gaat het?' vroeg Chey toen Azelia een paar minuten nog niet had bewogen. Het meisje schudde haar hoofd.

'Ik ben moe,' fluisterde ze.

'Nog even volhouden,' zei de gezel en ging toen verder met zijn explosieve in een tas te doen. 'Je went er vanzelf aan.'

Niet veel later was de groep gereed om te vertrekken. Chey reikte Azelia een hand aan. Het meisje liet zich omhoog trekken en volgden de mannen gedachteloos de grot. Met een stevige pas doorkruisten de groep het bos. Al snel raakte Azelia achterop.

'Kom op, meid. We moeten nog een heel eind,' zei een Lin Yee.

'Ik kan niet meer,' zei Azelia.

'Je zal toch moeten. Wij lopen gewoon door,' zei de Lin Yee. Azelia knikte stil. Helemaal voorop liep Jeong Jeong goed door. Hij keek niet om. Hij wilde vooruit. Vooruit. Vooruit. Weg van die vervloekte plek. Het had zo'n mooie winter kunnen worden met een fijne schuilplaats en brood op de plank, maar in plaatst daarvan waren ze weer eens op de vlucht.

Ja, ze hadden wat voorraden weten te redden, maar hoe lang konden ze daar mee vooruit? Een week was wel erg optimistisch. Zeker nu ze dat kind op sleeptouw hadden. Een Lin Yee kwam naast hem lopen.

'Meester?'

'Wat?'

'Er zijn sporen van beverkonijnen gevonden. We kunnen kijken of we er een paar kunnen vangen voor later,' opperde de groene man.

'Hoeveel man heb je daar voor nodig?'

'Hoe meer man we gebruiken, hoe groter de kans op succes.'

'Dan laat een van je broeders hier en neem de rest mee. Zet ook een dwaalspoor uit, mocht Zhao onze ontsnapping al ontdekt hebben,' zei de Deserteur.

'Ja, meester,' antwoordde de Lin Yee. Op één man na verdwenen de Lin Yee's zonder enig geluid in de bossen. De vier resterende tassen met voorraad en eigendommen werden door de laatste Lin Yee en Chey gedragen. Azelia sloot de groep af.

De uren liepen langzaam in elkaar over. De maan bereikte haar hoogtepunt en daalde weer. Van de jagende Lin Yee's was geen spoor te bekennen. Van beverkonijnen evenmin, maar de Lin Yee's zouden wel weten wat ze deden. Toch begon de vermoeidheid zelfs de oude deserteur op te breken. Hij keek achterom en zag in het bleke maanlicht de Lin Yee en Chey twee meter achter zich lopen.

Hun blik stond op oneindig en hun spieren gespannen door de zware tassen. Een aantal meter verderop kwam het meisje aanstrompelen. Jeong Jeong stopte. Azelia haalde de mannen in. Blij met de rust leunden de drie mensen tegen een boom aan. Jeong Jeong schudde zijn hoofd. In zijn tijd…

'Nog twee kilometer richting het westen. Daar ligt een gebied waar we een goede schuilplaats zullen vinden en kunnen wachten op de anderen,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Kom, we gaan verder.'

'Meester,w acht even,' zei Chey. Jeong Jeong keek zijn gezel aan.

'Het meisje…' Jeong Jeongs blik gleed naar Azelia toe die stil en klein tegen de boom leunde. Ze bleef door haar gezicht wrijven en veegde haar neus af aan haar tuniek.

'Als ze niet verder kan, blijft ze maar achter. Wat wil je er aan doen, Chey? Haar dragen? Wij hebben onze handen al vol,' zei de Lin Yee.

'We laten niemand achter,' zei de Deserteur. Hij hurkte voor het meisje neer. 'Klim op mijn rug.'

Azelia deed wat hij zei. De Deserteur stond soepel op. Ze was nog niet zo zwaar als hij gedacht had.

Daarbij was haar warmte wel welkom in de koude nachtlucht. Azelia liet haar hoofd voorzichtig tegen de rug van Jeong Jeong rusten. Ze wilde naar huis toe. Ze wilde slapen.

'We gaan,' hoorde ze Jeong Jeong nog zeggen. De twee gezellen keken elkaar een moment verbaasd aan, maar zetten er toen de pas weer achter. Het gehobbel van Jeong Jeong was voor Azelia geen probleem. Zij viel in slaap voor de Deserteur ook maar tien stappen gemaakt had.

Een onverwachte beweging van Jeong Jeong wekte Azelia ruw uit haar slaap. Voor ze het wist kwam ze met een harde klap op de grond terecht. Naast haar lag Jeong Jeong die met een giftige blik de zes bandieten aankeek.

'Zo, als blikken konden doden…' hoonde de leider van de bandieten. 'Je geld of je leven, opa.'

'Dat is niet erg origineel,' merkte Chey op, maar hij kon weinig uitrichten omdat de bandieten hen onder schot hielden.

'Origineel? Nee, niet echt,' zei de leider van de bandieten met een bedenkelijk gezicht. 'Wat had je dan verwacht?'

'Iets meer actie dan dit,' zei Chey. 'Ons op de grond gooien en dan geld of je leven roepen is niet bijster spannend.'

'Het spijt me dat ik niet als kolonel Mongke op de Ruige Rhino's ben komen aanstormen,' zei de leider van de bandieten. 'Maar bekijk het op deze manier. Wij houden het wel lekker kort en een ontmoeting met Mongke zou nog een staartje krijgen.'

'Ik vind dit gesprek al aardig lang worden anders,' bromde Jeong Jeong.

'Mond houden, ouwe. Ik bespreek met je zoon de mogelijkheden van dit scenario,' zei de leider van de bandieten.

'Hij is niet…'

'Als we dan toch een partijtje moeten knokken heb ik liever geen bandieten of Ruige Rhino's,' deed de Lin Yee nog een duit in het zakje.

'Wat dan?' vroeg Chey.

'Geef mij maar die premiejaagster die zo nu en dan ons achterna zit. Dat is tenminste nog leuk om naar te kijken,' zei de Lin Yee met een glimlach.

'Je bedoelt June?' vroeg Chey. De Lin Yee glimlachte.

'Oh lala, premiejaagster June. Dat is inderdaad geen straf om daar gevangen door te worden. Jij hebt smaak.'

'Dank je.' De Lin Yee maakte een sierlijke buiging. Azelia keek Jeong Jeong met een vragende blik aan. De irritatie was van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

'Kunnen we nu alsjeblieft verder met de beroving?' riep de Deserteur boven de discuserende

bandieten en gezellen uit.

'De beroving?' vroeg de leider van de bandieten. 'Ah, ja. De beroving. Oké ouwe, je geld of je leven.'

'We hebben niets van waarde bij,' zei Chey.

'Waarom willen we jullie dan beroven?' zei de leider van de bandieten.

'Ik ben omringd door idioten,' zuchtte Jeong Jeong.

'Kalm aan, opa. Ik ben dan wel geen genie, maar jij bent degene die hier machteloos op de grond ligt,' zei de leider van de bandieten en hij richtte zijn zwaard op de oude man.

'Een afleiding nodig, meester Jeong Jeong?' fluisterde Azelia de Deserteur toe.

'Als dat zou kunnen,' zuchtte Jeong Jeong.

'Kijk, een honderd meter lange paarse vogelbekbeer met roze hoorns en vleugeltjes!' riep Azelia uit.

De zes bandieten, Chey en de Lin Yee keken allemaal naar het punt in de lucht dat ze aanwees. Die twee seconde van afleiding waren voor Jeong Jeong genoeg om de leider zijn zwaard afhandig te maken en daarmee nog twee bandieten uit te schakelen. Chey en de Lin Yee namen de resterende drie man onder handen.

Uiteindelijk vluchtten de bandieten terug het bos in waar ze de Lin Yee's vast nog tegen zouden komen. Jeong Jeong wierp het zwaard in de struiken. Gestolen goederen zouden hen alleen maar ongeluk brengen. In de verte begon de dageraad al te verschijnen.

'Meester, wat is het plan?' vroeg de Lin Yee.

'We gaan een oude vriend opzoeken,' antwoordde Jeong Jeong. Hij pakte Azelia's hand, richtte zijn blik op het westen en liep weg. De gezellen volgden hem zonder tegenspraak.

Azelia moest met Jeong Jeong mee toen ze tegen de middag pas de kust hadden bereikt en de mannen een kamp bij de bosrand hadden opgeslagen. Hoewel het meisje liever was gaan slapen, zoals de rest nu ging doen, had Jeong Jeong haar weinig keus gelaten en haar meegenomen naar de baai waar een militair fort van de Vuurnatie was gebouwd.

Na een tijdje over de drukke baai te hebben uitgekeken en tientallen soldaten voorbij te zien komen, wist Jeong Jeong met Azelia aan zijn hand naar de haven te glippen. Jeong Jeong duwde Azelia een nap in haar handen en gaf haar de opdracht te bedelen.

Zelf trok hij zijn capuchon ver over zijn hoofd heen om niet herkend te worden. Het meisje speelde haar rol goed en klampte zo nu en dan een soldaat aan om hem om een aalmoes voor haar "arme vader" te vragen.

De twee passeerden een zwaar beschadigd schip. Een explosie moest de oorzaak zijn geweest. Jeong Jeong wilde echter geen tijd verdoen aan zinloos onderzoek. Ze glipten een ander schip op, wisten met een combinatie van kennis en geluk de soldaten te omzeilen en gingen een kajuit in.

Zonder er een woord aan vuil te maken begon Jeong Jeong in de lades te rommelen. Een smalle glimlach speelde op zijn lippen toen hij een theedoos opende.

'Meester, wat doen we hier?' vroeg Azelia absoluut niet op haar gemak. Jeong Jeong zette de theedoos op de salontafel en rommelde daarna rustig verder in de kastjes.

'Wachten op een oude bekende,' zei de Deserteur alleen maar.

'Er komt iemand deze kant op,' waarschuwde Azelia. Jeong Jeong deed snel de la dicht en trok Azelia achter de deur. De deur ging open.

'Prins Iroh?' zei de bediende. Geen gehoor. 'Nou ja, het zal wel warm blijven,' mompelde de bediende voor zich uit en hij zette een dienblad met voedsel neer op de salontafel naast de theedoos en verliet toen de hut.

'Honger?' vroeg Jeong Jeong en hij reikte Azelia een kommetje rijst aan. Azelia twijfelde een moment, maar het rook wel zo verrekte lekker dat het niet heel lang duurde voor ze genietend van de witte korrels at. Jeong Jeong gebruikte zijn vuursturen om thee te zetten.

Nadat hij voor hen beide had ingeschonken, ging hij tegenover het meisje aan tafel zitten en sneed een stukje van de komodokip af dat hij snel naar binnen werkten. De deur ging opnieuw open. Een oude man met een stevig postuur keek verwonderd naar de twee mensen die zich aan zijn maaltijd tegoed deden. Hij stapte snel naar binnen toe en sloot de deur achter zich.

'Jeong Jeong, ben je helemaal gek geworden om hier te komen?' zei de man.

'Prins Iroh, ik ben hier met een rede,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Thee?'

Iroh schoof aan bij de twee mensen.

'Wie heb je meegenomen, Jeong Jeong?' vroeg Iroh vriendelijk lachend naar Azelia. Ze glimlachte schuw terug.

'Mijn naam is Azelia, meneer. Flemia Bema Azelia,' zei Azelia trots.

'En ze is je nieuwe beschermeling, Iroh,' zei Jeong Jeong. 'Tenminste, als je een hart hebt.'


End file.
